


Watchful

by NebulasPrime



Series: Tentaclween 2019 [11]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Other, Smut, Tentacles, Tentaclween, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 06:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulasPrime/pseuds/NebulasPrime
Summary: Asta get caught being under the control of the tentacles again by a few of the Black Bull members. They couldn’t help but watch Asta as finds very pleasing.





	Watchful

**Author's Note:**

> **Discord:** [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/bWWZpfm) (Pokecord on server)
> 
> [MiriDeku Discord](https://discord.gg/pR9Qst7)
> 
> Join the server for content and questions!

Asta groaned as several tentacles were wrapped around his arms and legs. These things had found him when he desired them the most. Imaging those tentacles finding him again to violate his body once more. Since the weeks he had last seen them, his mind and dreams have been plagued by desire of being filled up those arms, if not by something else that was close to them. But this creature had heeded his desire by suddenly opening a portal in his room at the best and worst possible time. Best because he was touching himself at the thought of being pounded from behind by the tentacles and his captain. It was the worst because it was also having a celebration on how he was arms was able to heal from the last mission. Not that he cared in the moment, but the risk of getting caught was high since he was supposed to be the center of attention. Although the thought of being caught had excited him even more. One that was followed with them watching him get a delirious pounding from the tentacle.

To have them view his ass open wide with bright neon liquid seeping out of his hole. The same liquid that was surging out of the tips of the tentacles. Leaving his body and mess a sticky that smelled sickly sweet. Asta moaned deeply as his penis twitched as he came against the stomach. Pooling and mixing with the life-giving fluid of the creature. He felt the arms tighten around his legs to make them spread them even wider in the air. Suddenly he could hear loud laughing of Magna and Vanessa coming down the hallway. Then Yami telling them shut up as they neared the door. The shortest of the Black Bull members groaned as he could feel himself start to swell again.

A tendril cupped his sack to fondle them roughly as another went to his cock to stroke the already sensitive organ. He whimpers as limbs shifted in his bindings. Ignoring the cracking of the door as the three people barged into his room. The shocked gasps that came out of two of them or the “Well, damn” that came out of his captain. To busy feeling every bit of the abuse from the creature. Two tentacles aimed for his stomach. Using the suction cups to kiss up the muscled stomach slowly. A cry for more came from Asta as he bucked in his bindings once more. One that was quickly silenced when slimy limb plunged into the mouth. Making him chock bit before he started to suckle on it. Drinking every bit of the liquid that dared pool on his waiting tongue. Tasting sweet, salty and strong before sliding his throat to fill his eager belly. Succeeding in stopping any moans that would come out of the knight. Asta narrowed his eyes to hide part of the lust filled irises. Focusing his sight on the portal in front of him out of fear of looking at the people below. He did want to see their shock faces or see how turned on he was from them watching. How pleased he was that had been silenced by their surprise on seeing him like this.

Asta hummed as he felt one of the limbs smeared some of the neon colored juice around his hole before breaching it. Followed by two more that opened him wide in front of his three teammates. Eyes completely closing tightly as the tendrils moved in and out. Plundering his ass for everything it was worth as his prostate was hit by one of them. Tears prickling the rim of eyes as he a muffle moaned was able to make it pass the gag in his mouth. The kissing suctions soon made it to his chest to suck at the bright red and already abused nipples. Covering them to use it suction like ability to tug at them. Milking them like they could be feed by them. This is what seemed to have sent Asta over the edge again. Thick streams of white cum spurted out over his stomach and tendrils. The tight ring of muscles clutching the soft rods inside him into until they formed into one. But they still pounded into a few times before releasing a torrent of the liquid into him. The ones visible did the same thing to coat his bed and body with more of it. Even choking him again when his mouth was flood with the substance before pulling out of the wet cavern. The three in his butt did the same to allow the occupants of the room to see the hole gaping as it tries to twitch close. Instead, globs of the liquid started to leak out between his ass cheeks.

He grey-blond haired knight groaned tired before he was dropped onto the soiled bed. Going back into its dimension from which came from. Asta grunted as he sat up on the bed to finally look at the three of them. Seeing that light blushes on Vanessa and Magna faces while Yami face remained blank like usual. But he could see they were aroused by the sudden display they walked into. At least with Magna and Yami when he spots obvious tents in their pants.

“What the hell, shrimp?! When we meant we should celebrate we didn’t mean like that!”


End file.
